


The Training of a Jedi Palate

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan goes through changes during his apprenticeship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Training of a Jedi Palate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of drabbles.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Merry Amelie). All mistakes are my own.  
> This drabble set was originally published in the ConStrict 2011 zine; thanks to Sian for putting the zine (and con) together.
> 
> Summary: Obi-Wan goes through changes during his apprenticeship.  
> Warnings: If male-male relationships bother you, you shouldn’t be here.  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them.

1

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as a soft pinkish... something... wiggled off his plate and crawled slowly toward him.

"Is there a problem, Padawan?" Qui-Gon's voice was pitched low in deference to the other guests at the wedding feast.

"I don't think I can eat this, Master," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Refusing would be a major insult, so please try."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, stabbed at random and shoved the wriggling mass into his mouth. A moment later he gagged and then bolted from the room.

Qui-Gon sighed, wondering what he had let himself in for with this new apprentice.

 

2

"Padawan?"

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan paused, a hand on the ornate door handle.

"It's almost midnight. May I ask where you're going?"

"For a snack, Master," Obi-Wan said brightly.

"You had at least two helpings of every course at the celebration tonight, including three desserts, Padawan."

"But I'm still hungry, Master," Obi-Wan said plaintively, a rumble from his stomach punctuating his words. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long." The apprentice slipped out of the room.

Qui-Gon sighed, wondering what he would need to do this time to gain their host's forgiveness for his growing padawan's nightly raids on their larder.

3

The Jedi master watched approvingly as Senior Padawan Kenobi circulated about the crowded ballroom. The young man handled both diplomatic dialogues and a crowded plate with practiced ease.

Obi-Wan snapped the legs off a wiggly insect to ensure it wouldn't crawl back up his throat before popping it into his mouth without missing a beat in his conversation.

The master smiled, remembering how such a task would once have sent his apprentice running for the 'fresher; Obi-Wan had come such a long way since then.

Qui-Gon sighed, wondering how long he could hide his feelings for his increasingly dear padawan.

 

4

"That was an excellent meal, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon leaned back in bed.

"I've saved the best for last, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan smiled as he waved a bottle. "Being a knight has its privileges; now I can afford the good choco sauce."

Qui-Gon moaned in pleasure as Obi-Wan drizzled the liquid along his naked flesh, then followed its path with his tongue, leisurely plundering Qui-Gon's body.

"Delicious," murmured the knight as he took his former master's cock into his mouth and sucked him to a bucking orgasm.

Qui-Gon sighed in satiated pleasure, wondering if he could entice his mate into a second dessert.


End file.
